Watching and Waiting
by missmizzie
Summary: Fred watches from Fred II watches from the side Both are waiting for George to move Story is (hopefully) better than the
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I swore that I would only stick to the three stories I am currently working on, I really did. But for some reason, this story has been in my head for months, and just recently resurfaced. I was afraid that if I waited any longer, I would lose it again. So anyway, this is different from my other Harry Potter stories and it will be sad.**

**Warnings/triggers: Depressing thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, no offense to anyone, but I am positive that she has better things to do than write on fanfiction and not get any money out of it.**

Chapter 1: Fred Weasley I

I have stopped keeping track of the years. To be honest, time doesn't really matter in Heaven. I spend my free time with Harry's parents, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Mad-eye; pretty much every one who died on our side of the war. Heaven is pretty much what you imagine; big, beautiful houses on fluffy, white clouds, almost anything you want or need will just come to you, as if you have had it all along. There are small openings in the clouds which work like televisions; you can sit in front of one and look down on anything and anyone on Earth. State the name of a loved one and there they are, in the little cloud window. It's like a television program; you can see them, but they don't know you are there. All you can do is watch them; just watching and waiting for them to (hopefully) join you.

Needless to say, this has become an obsession to most. Wizards, witches, and Muggles (dad would love it up here, the Muggles know everything about us) have all spent countless hours watching those they left behind. Most eventually get over it; the Potters' stopped watching when they couldn't handle watching the abuse of their son and the false imprisonment of Harry's godfather. Tonks and Lupin have cut down to checking on their son, Teddy, once a week or so. Mad-eye doesn't even bother with the cloud windows; he didn't take to his forced "retirement" well. Everyone who passed on in the Second Wizarding War has moved on; except me.

Most of my time is spent kneeling over the same exact cloud window, watching the same exact person, my other half, George. I know it's not healthy; my Heaven friends have told me (in conversations where I am shocked to hear my own voice.) Dumbledore even took time away from his mother and sister to talk to me. Aberforth showed up and convinced him it wasn't worth it. So I stayed to myself, with only my friends and the occasional Muggle to talk to. I never stray from George. I still see the rest of my family, when George gets dragged to the Burrow or when someone barges into his apartment to cram food down his throat. I saw the joke shop, when George went and set the building on fire. Thankfully, Kingsley was made Minister of Magic and used his power to keep George out of trouble.

The person I have seen the most of is Angelina Johnson. She and George were always great friends, shockingly; there was no awkwardness when I started dating her. Of course, I was rather surprised when she and George remained in touch after my death. George lost all contact with our friends shortly after my funeral; I guess it was too painful for him. However, things cleared up for me when I ended up watching them in bed together. Not that I tried to catch my twin fucking my ex-girlfriend, it was more like one of those horrific accidents you see and just can't turn away from.

Mum of course remained oblivious; she was just thrilled that George had a friend. It wasn't until George told her that he and Angelina were getting married. "But why?"

I already knew the answer, but I was still shocked by his response. "'Cause she's pregnant." George said bluntly.  
Everyone gawked at him and Angelina shoved him rather hard. "George!"

He simply shrugged. "What?"

A few days after breaking the news, mum began gathering wedding catalogs from both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. I think she was just happy that George was willing to do the right thing and that he was starting a family. Bill and Charlie thought this wasn't a good idea. "Mum, listen. Fred died 7 years ago. We all want George to move on, but this doesn't seem right."

Mum glared at Bill. I was watching George who was sitting silently in the other room, both of us could hear every word said in the kitchen. "William! How is this not right! Yes, George knocked her up, but he is doing the right thing! How dare you suggest that after all George has been though, he shouldn't be happy?"

Bill jumped up. "That's not what I'm saying! Of course George should be happy!"

"Then why do you think this wedding is a mistake? George and Angelina knew each other for years!"

Charlie took a deep breathe. "Mum. Angelina dated Fred. I don't know when they broke up, or even if the broke up before he died. Bill and I both think George and Angelina are together just to cling to a small part of Fred, even if they don't know it yet."

I couldn't help but think this was a good theory. Angelina and I didn't so much break up as drift apart. With the whole family in hiding, we couldn't exactly maintain a long distance relationship. As for the possible reason for their relationship, I've been thinking along the same line. But I didn't get a chance to hear mum's response though, because at that point, George stormed out of the Burrow and Disapearated. I, of course, followed.

With the help of the Internet (some Muggle mass information source that Hermione convinced everyone to learn,) George bought two airplane tickets and dragged Angelina to Las Vegas to elope. For the second time in two days, I found my attention wavering from George. This time, I was checking out the scenery. Billboards, lights, and huge buildings grabbed my attention, yet I kept an eye on George as he and Angelina entered a building.

"We would like to get married." George said when he reached the desk.

The Muggle barely even looked at them. "Theme?"

"Huh?" With a glance a George, Angelina knew she wasn't the only one who was confused.

The man sighed in exasperation. "What theme would you like for your wedding?" He slowly stated as if speaking to a mentally challenged person.

George groaned. "Listen mate. We just want to get married and go back to London. Just … give us the cheapest 'theme' you have."

By now, the Muggle was impatient. He pulled away from behind the desk and pulled on a button down shirt. "Okay, _mate_. I'll just give you two the 'I don't give a fuck' theme. I'll go grab some people off the street to act as your witnesses. You just stand by the alter. You're going cheap, so you can buy your wedding rings for $20 each. We pay the witnesses $10 each. The IDGAF theme is $60. In total, it will cost you $120."

The Muggle waltzed outside to snatch two witnesses. With a quick glance around the room, Angelina wiped out her wand and a ring from her pocket. "Snatched it from Bill the other day," she murmured as she made two copies of the wedding band before shoving the original back into her jeans.

She jammed one band onto George's left ring finger and taped it with her wand, causing it to fit perfectly. She did the same with her ring before taking both rings and putting them in her purse. "Looks like we just saved 40 American Muggle dollars." She said as the man came back with two men holding hands.

I had to laugh, especially when Angelina told the Muggle that she actually had their wedding bands with her. The man looked pissed and raced through the ceremony, not wishing to lose any more money. The two men stopped snogging long enough to sign the papers and nibble at stale cake. The whole thing was over in 5 minutes or so.

George and Angelina went back to the Burrow, told mum they eloped, and moved Angelina's stuff to George's apartment. About 7 months later, Angelina gave birth to a little boy. The boy had tanned skin, dark hair and eyes; but other than that, he looked just like George at that age down to the last freckle. George took one look at his son and, without even addressing Angelina, named him Fredrick Weasley II.

**A/N: There you go. The first chapter of Watching and Waiting. I'm planning to have three chapters in total. The next chapter will be from Fred II's point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is the second chapter as promised. This chapter is narrated by Fred II. I have split it into two chapters, mainly because I had so many ideas for it.**

I know you aren't supposed to speak ill of the deceased, but I _hate_ my Uncle Fred. Honestly, how the ruddy hell can a man who died 7 years before I was even born ruin my bloody life? Oh, right, because he is my name sake _and_ my fathers' identical twin. Not only that, but I apparently look like a half-black version of him. Damn, Roxanne doesn't have this kind of problem. Nobody in my family had this kind of problem, and most of them are actual gingers, so they look more like Uncle Fred than I ever could. Roxie can do whatever the fuck she wants while I have to screw around at Hogwarts, not reach my full potential, and become my father's business partner at the stupid joke shop. If I don't, dad will freak out and act like he lost Uncle Fred all over again.

The worst part is, I can't talk to anyone about this. I'm terrified that it will somehow get back to dad. He's not exactly the most stable person out there. I mean, what kind of father encourages his son to get in trouble at school? What kind of father asks his son to call him by his first name around his birthday and around the anniversary of his twin's death, so he can pretend said twin is still alive? I'm not allowed to hate Uncle Fred, but nobody said I couldn't hate my father.

I've just about finished my 7th and final year at Hogwarts when I decided to have tea with Neville. Neville Longbottom is a family friend, who is also the Herbology teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House (my house.) I always like asking him about Uncle Harry's time at Hogwarts. Uncle Harry never likes talking about it, but every child in the family knows to go to "Uncle Nev" for information. I don't know how it happened exactly, but the conversation turned to the Yule Ball in Uncle Harry's fourth year. "It was amazing Freddy. The lights and the music, it's just … you had to be there."

I grinned, sipping my tea. "Did you and Aunt Luna go together?" Neville and Luna recently got married after Luna's first husband's death and Neville's wife left him. With the twins from Luna's first marriage and Alice and Frank from Neville's, they were now expecting their first child together and fifth child in total.

Neville blushed. "Um … actually, I didn't meet Luna until the next year. I was … an awkward child at the time and the only girl who was both untaken and willing to go with me was Ginny."

I burst out laughing. "Really, you went with Aunt Ginny? That's brilliant! Who did my dad go with?" The question left my mouth without permission. I swore inwardly; I don't want to care about my father, he ruined my childhood as much as dead Uncle Fred. But … a part of me still loves him. That's the part of me that calls him George, the part that lets him pretend. That part also knows that dad will never love _me_, just the person I remind him of, the one I pretend to be just to make him happy.

Neville seems unaware of my internal battle. "I honestly don't remember. I did hear a rumor about him, Fred and Lee Jordan trying to get the Giant Squid into the castle; but as far as I can recall, he just tagged along with Fred and Angelina …"

"Wait!" I shout, cutting him off. "Mum _dated_ Uncle Fred?" I was both shocked and furious; nobody fucking tells me anything!

Neville blushed. "Erm … actually, this isn't really my place. I've said too much already. I hate to be rude but, well, I have some lesson plans to finish. Thanks for stopping by, Freddy."

Rolling my eyes, I stormed out of Neville's office and fumed my way to the Gryffindor entrance. "Mandragora," I unintentionally snapped at the Fat Lady, who scowled. "Hello to you too!"

Grumbling under my breathe; I made my way to the boys dormitories, slamming into my sister in the process. "Watch it asshole." She whined before studying my face. "'Sup with you?"

Most of the time, I don't talk to the family (or really anyone) about my feelings and other issues that I deem personal. Whenever I did in the past, it always got to dad and just made him even more miserable. Mostly because whatever he was told proved that I was nothing like Uncle Fred, which he loves to pretend. Instead, I keep everything inside and cause trouble whenever I can, I've somehow even convinced Peeves to mess with people and let me take partial credit. Sometimes, however, I just can't keep things bottled up. This is one of those times.

I tell Roxanne everything Neville told me about mum, dad, and Uncle Fred. She was just as stunned as I was. "Mum and Uncle Fred dated! I can't believe it! Dad always tries to pretend that Uncle Fred never died; while in reality, if he survived, he wouldn't have his wife and children. What the hell?"

I was shocked by what she said. Everything I ever wanted to say was now coming from my sister's mouth. Of course, she doesn't have to worry about getting an angry letter from dad, like I got when he found out I was almost in Ravenclaw. God, my life sucks.

I sigh. "I wish I could send an owl asking for details, but … "

"Dad would lose his fucking mind?" Roxie suggested.

I sighed again, nodding. I have to admit, Roxie knows more about the situation than I thought. Maybe I can talk to someone about my feelings after all. Then my baby sister caught me off guard again. "Listen, how about I send mum an owl. I'll leave your name out of it and ask her not to tell dad."

I looked at her, really looked at her. Her messy black hair was fashionably pushed back with a red and gold hairband. Her dark brown eyes shined hopefully. I always thought she was more like mum than dad (as in more black); but I just realized something. Unlike dad, Roxie cares about Fred the Second, not Fred the Possibly Reincarnated.

As Roxanne raced to her dorm to compose her letter, I felt myself tear up. Here I am, at the end of my 7th year with Roxie in her 5th, and never before have we felt so close.

**A/N: So I don't know if it showed in the story, but I always thought that Fred II would be resentful of Roxie, so he pushed her away because he was so upset and knew he couldn't talk about it without George finding out. I thought it would be a good idea to include the point where Freddy realized that he and his sister were a lot alike and be concerned that it was too late to change anything. I also just want to mention that I am having a really hard time writing George as, well, a dick. But as this is from Freddy's point of view, and he is pissed at his father … I kind of had to figure it out. Let me know what you think. This is more of a filler chapter, next chapter will also be Fred II, and will be much darker.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses**

** ~Zie**


End file.
